the saxophone
by Lizzie Merry
Summary: Et si un saxophone était un "jouet" pour Ciel et Sebastian


The saxophone

Il était tard dans l'après midi quand Sebastian et Ciel marchaient dans le hall de l'hôtel. Aussitôt qu'ils aient franchi la double porte brillante, quand ils la passèrent une forte odeur de bougie à la vanille et de transpiration. Sur le bureau principal il y avait une plaque en or sur laquelle il était « Pas de perversité ostentatoire autorisée ». En petit en dessous il y avait inscrit « sauf si votre envie de perversion est d'ordre privé. »

« Sebastian ? » Demanda Ciel, détaillant la décoration autour de lui. Il eu un contact visuel avec un man dans le coin jouant du saxophone, lui faisant un clin au moment ou il souffla dans le tube en métal de l'instrument. « Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Le seul hôtel que j'ai pu trouver dans un si court laps de temps, my Lord. » Sebastian répondit monotonement, semblant ne pas être affecté par l'étrange, sensuel son environnant. Ils continuèrent de marcher jusque le bureau d'accueil, ou une femme dans un uniforme marin très court, les regardant intensément pendant qu'elle se léchait les lèvres.

« Bonjour, Beaux hommes ~. » Dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. « Vous avez une réservation?~ »

« Oui, au nom de Phantomhive. » Répondit Sebastian. Il remarqua que cette portait un badge avec son inscrit dessus « Sexy Slim Thicc Big-Tits Sailor Tits ».

Elle regarda son écran d'ordinateur devant elle pendant un moment puis fit une pause. Elle chercha sous son bureau et soudainement se releva, sa tête était comme si elle allait avoir un orgasme violent maintenant. Après une seconde sa _tête orgasmique_ disparue et leur tendi une carte en plastique, puis la plaça entre ses seins. « Voici la clé de votre chambre, messieurs~~~~ »

Sebastian hésitant saisi la carte de sa cage, en effleurant accidentellement sa large poitrine. Il enleva rapidement sa et eu une moue de dégoût, parce qu'il était surper gay et préférait les grosses couilles. Et pas les seins.

« En espérant que vous passiez un agréable séjour ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ » Dit Sexy Slim Thicc Big-Tits Sailor Tits avec un clin d'oeil.

Sebastian et Ciel marchèrent dans le couloir, passant devant de nombreuses femme en uniformes de bonnes, incluant un homme courant complètement nu couvert de fluide blanc. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il fait ici, mais il le laisse rester parce qu'ils se sentent mal pour lui.

Tout en continuant leur marche, ils passèrent devant de nombreux stands vendant différents… objets. Des bougies, du lubrifiant saveur cerise, et pour une raison qui leur échappa, des saxophones. Ciel passa devant sans aucune arrière pensées, Sebastian en revanche en retard de quelques pas chercha rapidement 69 euros dans sa poche. Il les tendis à la femme derrière le comptoir, qui était habillée en uniforme d'écolière blanc qui était clairement trop petit pour elle. Elle lui tendit le saxophone qu'il cacha précipitamment dans son cul.

« Sebastian, dépêche toi » L'apella Ciel, se tournant comme un 10/10 swagmaster 360 noscope 420 blaze it.

« Excusez-moi, jeune maître. » Répondit Sebastian. Il accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et continuèrent le long du couloir. Ils arrivent éventuellement à leur chambre, numéro 666.

Sebastian _introduit_ la clef de la chambre dans la serrure et la _tourna_ , _relâchant_ le son du métal _heurtant_ le locket de la porte qui s'ouvrir lentement.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, prenant note des draps rouges soigneusement pliés sur les deux lits, et une lumière tamisée remplissant la pièce. En détaillant la pièce, ils aperçoivent un bureau avec de nombreux sex-toys, un large écran plat sur le mur, des pétales roses disposés sur le sol , et une petite radio entre les lits ? Par curiosité, Ciel s'avança et la mit en route.

"MMMM, you touch my tralala~ OOOoh,... My dING DINg dong,,,"

Ciel éteigna immédiatement la radio et s'asseya maladroitement sur le lit de Sebastian. Sebastian, en réponse, ne pipa mot. À la place il ralluma la radio.

Le séduisant, doux son du saxophone et la voix sexy de George Michael s'éleva du fond sonore et les enveloppa, les mettant comme dans une transe incontrôlable. Ils se regardèrent, sentant une _urgence_ à l'intérieur d'eux.

« Jeune Maître….. » Murmura Sebastian. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Ciel, cherchant à attraper son épaule. Il avança graduellement vers Ciel, jusqu'à en être assez proche pour que leurs visages soient à quelques millimètres.

« Sebastian. » Souffla Ciel. Sebastian se plaça derrière lui et pressa sa main vers son sous vêtement. Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

« Jeune Maître… » Répéta Sebastian, sortant le saxophone, « Je vous ai amené un jouet. » un sourire sadique apparu sur son visage. Les yeux de Ciel parcoururent le saxophone, observant cet or _scintillant_ et ses courbes. Il se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de le sentir à l'intérieur de lui, et devenant instantanément _énervé_.

Le regard de Sebastian glissa sur le corps de Ciel, et son adorable rougissement. Il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque de Ciel.

« Maintenant » dit-il. « Déshabillez-vous. »

Ciel _haleta_ et hocha la tête positivement. Il se _glissa_ hors du lit et commença à _enlever_ sa _chemise._ Elle tomba au sol comme une masse.

« Vous savez » Commença Sebastian, se mouvant vers Ciel, ses lèvres au bord de l'oreille de Ciel « Cette chemise est beaucoup mieux sur le sol~~ »

Sebastian aida Ciel à enlever le reste de ses affaires avant de le plaquer contre le mur, toujours en tenant le saxophone.

« Voulez-vous ceci à l'intérieur de vous?~ » Demanda Sebastian, ronronnant légèrement. Ciel ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. « Heyyyyyyyy les gaaaaaarrrrrsssss~~~~~~~ »

Un mec habillé en lapin playboy se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, tenant un verre de vin. Il avait les cheveux marron en une coupe au bol et d'une certaine manière sa bouche avait la forme d'un 3 penché. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« TODOMASTU ! » Alois apparu à la fenêtre ayant l'air furieux. « tu est dans la mauvaise fanfic, sale merde ! Rentre à la maison ! » Il effectua ensuite un double backflip et disparu.

« OHHHHHHH, qu'il était mignon~ ! Je vais allez le stalker~ ! » Le mec, apparemment nomme Todomatsu, lâcha son verre de vin et poursuivi Alois, sautant au travers de la fenêtre avec un air dramatique. Le verre tomba et se brisa, faisant une tâche sur la moquette. Mais ni Sebastian ni Ciel ne s'en préoccupait à ce point.

 **NO.**

Les yeux de Ciel et Sebastian se rencontrèrent de nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était produit et comme si la porte _n'avait pas_ était ouverte. Sebastian retenta en _insérant_ le saxophone dans Ciel, qui _gémit_ de plaisir s'enfonça le bec de l'instrument.

Sebastian chercha à l'aveugle sur la table de chevet et saisi le lubrifiant. Il commença à verser le liquide sur l'instrument, le poussant gentiment plus profondément en lui.

Ciel gémit soudainement plus fort quand il senti les boutons entrer son rectum. Il commença instantanément à en demander plus.

« Please Daddy, étreint mon anus comme la sale petite pute que je suis oh yeeeeeeaaahhhhhh….. »

Sebastian éventuellement poussa le saxophone plus profondément dans le cul de Ciel. Ciel, en retour, gémit en sentant les touches et se frotta le mur. Il _gémit_ pendant que l'instrument _ravagea_ son intérieur, _bandant_ ses intestins et le faisant se tordre de plaisir, avec un soupçon de douleur.

Sebastian grimaça en voyant Ciel se tordre de douleur pendant qu'il continua d'enfoncer le saxophone et le lubrifiant d'avantage. Ensuite par curiosité il mit du lubrifiant sur son doigt le portant à sa bouche pour le lécher.

 _Pina colada_

Il continua à pousser le saxophone dans sa petite pute, et une bonne passa au moment moment en se demandant comment ceci est possible. Oui la porte était restée ouverte. Merci, _totty_.

Ciel gémit plus fort encore une fois pendant qu'il sentait le saxophone pousser dans son torse. Bientôt il pourrait sentir le bec, et pendant un moment il se sentit défaillir, et murmura « Oh Yeah Daddy, étrangle moi comme la petite pute que je suis. »

Le bec émergea de sa bouche. Sebastian se stoppa net.

Il est temps.

Il se positionna devant Ciel, et prend le bac.

Avec sa bouche.

Ciel le regard avec des yeux vitreux, et Sebastian commença à jouer la seule chanson qu'il a toujours aimé.

Careless Whisper.

La belle musique on ne sait comment amena le VRAI George Michael, qui se mit à chanter Careless Whisper.

«I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor, as the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind the silver screen, and all its sad good-byes… » Sa majestueuse voix s'éleva accompagnant parfaitement Sebastian au saxophone.

Ciel gémit de plaisir pendant que la musique remplissait la chambre.

Après 5 longues minutes, la musique vient à sa fin et George Michael, comme Alois, sauta par la fenêtre. Sebastian et Ciel le regardèrent s'envoler ou plutôt s'écraser.

« he bien… il ne chantera plus maintenant. » Dit Sebastian en retirant le saxophone des intestins de Ciel avec une incroyable vitesse. Ciel cria de douleur et de plaisir~~~~~ parce qu'il est une sale petite pute.

Et ensuite toues les bonnes se mirent à crier.

Oh merde.

Au moins Ciel a trouvé quelque chose de nouveau et d'intéressant :

Le.

Saxophone.


End file.
